secrets, lies and jealousy
by emijonks2000
Summary: When Madara and Sasuke are down about Naruto and the two meet, one thing leads to another and he impregnates Sasuke. How will Itatchi react? what will happen when sasuke thinks that he's not good enough for itachi? Mpreg. Itasasu, madasasu, naruhidan.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's pov**

I woke up panting and sweaty, I groaned I'd just had THAT dream or more specifically, memory…

_It was just after Naruto left with his baby and the akatsuki, I was walking around moping about Naruto when I ran into a man, I was about to apologize when I looked up and realized who it was, I gulped and took a step back._

_He looked at me and it seemed as if he remembered me, "Down worry, I won't hurt you, I'm just moping about Naruto and by the looks of it you are to…"_

_I don't know how it happened one minute we were chatting then we were in a bar discussing Naruto and the next we were in bed having sex!_

_I was kinda weird when we both came screaming Naruto's name but we both were satisfied, the next morning he was gone, in a way I was relieved…_

I still remember and hate that night…

I suddenly rushed off to the bathroom and threw up, well that's weird.

Once I'd cleaned up I went to see lady Tsunade just in case anything was wrong.

"That's weird, "I raised my eye brow at her, and "I'm going to give you a blood test."

One hour later…

"So what's wrong with me?"

"I know this is a bit awkward for you but have you recently had sex with a man without protection as uke, say, six months ago?"

I blushed but nodded, "sigh, your pregnant brat, two male pregnancies in one year, unbelievable…" the last bit was muttered but I didn't care, I was pregnant, with Madara's kid.

I don't know how I could miss the signs, inflated stomach, sickness, all of it, damn...


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi's pov just after Tsunade told Sasuke about his pregnancy.**

Ok, today I'm going to do it, I'm going to confess to Sasuke, I'll tell him how I feel, of cause it'll be hard as he'll try to kill me but…

There he is, is he… crying?!

I jumped down in front of him and he looked up, "Itachi-Nii?" he walked up to me and hugged me hard bursting out into tears, "What am I going to do? Help me Itachi-Nii, please." He looked so sweet and innocent that it took all of my will power not to take him right then.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you haven't acted like this in a long time, and how come you're calling me Itachi-Nii? Did something happen?"

"I-I'm pregnant Itachi-Nii, pregnant!"

I felt my heart stop, pregnant! "Y-you're pregnant!" I growled "Who the fuck is the fucking father that got you fucking pregnant!"

He sobbed, "I-it was Madara, he, he got me pregnant, he's the father, what should I do, I don't want my child to grow up without a father but, but I don't want the father to be Madara. What can I do Nii-san!" he sounded so helpless and it made me want to kill Madara, if I could.

He goes, "I-I'll look after it, I'll be the father! I love you Sasuke, please let me be your child's father, I fucking love you so much, please let me protect you!"

I kisses him wanting a reaction but then I realised he wasn't moving.

I pulled away and asked Sasuke nervously, "Um, Sasuke are, are you ok?" *Gulp* he stood there unmoving in shock; suddenly he jumped forward and re-attached him lips to mine.

I was shocked at first but then I kissed back passionately, very soon we were on his bed, naked, hands roaming over each other's bodies, "God, Itachi-Nii, hurry up and take me! Nngh!" he couldn't be doing this out of need could he? Oh well.

I shoved into him and before long we climaxed, "Sasuke!"

"Naruto." He collapsed after that not even realising what he'd done, Naruto. He said Naruto, shit, the best night of my night ruined by Naruto, damn.

Why? Why now? Why me? I burst out crying, Sasuke managed to break my heart without even realising it. After ten minutes I'd managed to cry myself to sleep, so I didn't grasp when Sasuke whispered "I'm so sorry 'Tachi-Nii, I love you so much but you deserve better than me, goodbye." And kissed my head.

**Kakashi's pov**

I can't believe that, I followed them to make sure that Sasuke was safe and then I find this out, I have to tell Itachi before one of them do something stupid.

I jumped into the room Itachi was asleep in that Sasuke had just vacated, "Itachi wake up!" he slowly rose with puffy eyes, "Let me show you something.(" I cast a genjutsu on him showing him what happened once he'd fallen asleep. He jolted out of bed.

"Shit, knowing Sasuke he'll do something stupid like kill… himself. Damn, help me kakashi, you hold him up."

I nodded and left.

**What do you think, will they make it in time?**


End file.
